Percy Jackson and the Betrayal of the Demigods
by ApolloSunChariot1194
Summary: What happens when someone *cough-Luke-cough* steals Bessie the Ophiotaurus AND Zeus' Master Bolt? Or so they think it was him... Read to find out what happens and who it was! PERCABETH of course! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. I Find True Love At Summer Camp

**Percy Jackson and the Betrayal of the Demigods**

**I Find True Love At Summer Camp**

It was 5 o'clock and I sat at the long dinner table all by myself. My brother Tyson had just left to go back to work in the Cyclopes' Forges and I was yet again without my brother. It was the first night back to Camp Half-Blood this year and I felt it was going to be a loooong year. As we went up to scrape the food off of our plates for the gods I noticed Annabeth. I got a strange tingle in my stomach. Since last year I noticed that I had feelings for Annabeth. Every time I saw her I always tried to impress her or make her laugh...and most of the time it worked. I shrugged of the thought and scraped the food off of the plate saying, "For Poseidon." I walked away and plopped down at the the table and finished my salmon and my blue Coca-Cola. I glanced over my shoulder at the Athena table and saw that Annabeth was looking at me too. I waved and she waved back, giving me a smile that made feel all warm inside. But I just figured that it probably meant nothing more than a friendly smile.

After dinner everybody was walking back to the cabins when I heard, "Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I turned around and was embraced in a fierce hug. I guess that my body tightened because she loosened her grip a little. But she still held me close. "I missed you." She backed away and her cheeks were pink. I'm guessing that she was thinking something along the lines of _Oh my gods! I can't believe I just said that out loud! _

"I missed you too Wise Girl," I said with a smile.

"Well I guess I should go get ready for bed..."

"Yeah, me too." She raised her hand awkwardly in a goodbye motion and started to walk past me. For some reason my arm shot out and grabbed her. I pulled her in and gave her a tight hug. She stiffened for a moment then relaxed, her head set on my shoulder. And then I realized that everybody walking by either stared at us, hooted, or wolf-whistled. Either way, there were going to be a lot of rumors. We let go and she walked away with her brothers and sisters from the Athena cabin. Grover walked over to me and looked at me and asked, "What's going onnn??"

"You sound like a third-grader."

"So"

"Nothing is going on," I lied horribly. As much as I wanted it to be something I didn't know how she felt about me.

"All right," Grover said, giving up. But he could tell from the empathy link he created that something was definitely up.

The next morning we went and ate breakfast and then me and Grover headed toward the rock-climbing wall. I actually made it to the top without my arm hair getting singed off. Then Annabeth and I had archery lessons with Chiron. Me and Annabeth didn't talk much but we knew that there was nothing to be said. I went to the stables to see my friend Blackjack the Pegasus. _Hey boss, what's up?_

"Not much."

_Did you bring me any sugar cubes?_

"Yeah, here you go." I held out my and which had 4 sugar cubes rested on it. Blackjack sucked them up and they were gone in a blink of eye. "Listen, I got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Sure thing boss._

That night I decided to go for a swim. I went under and saw a few schools of fish go by. I came up, not that I needed air seeming as I could breathe underwater. I walked up on the shore(dry as usual) and sat on the sand. The sun was setting and all I could think about was Annabeth. Suddenly someone sat down next to me. I didn't have to look to know who was there.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Annabeth asked. I looked over at her and stared deep into her stormy gray eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you," I said. It was kind of dorky but Annabeth didn't think so because she blushed. She leaned over and set her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and our faces got closer...and closer...and closer...and then something so unexpected happened. Grover's little Satyr head poked in between us and said, "Sooooo..."

"Hey Grover, I heard Juniper was over by the basketball court." His ears perked up and bleated. He turned and ran as fast as his hooves would take him.

"So. Back to where we were," Annabeth smiled. She leaned in and her lips touched mine. I put one hand on her hip and the other softly on her face. She ran her hands through my messy, matted, black hair. We pulled apart for a moment and our eyes never left the lock. She then hugged and kissed me. Then we heard the conch horn blow.

"Time for bed..."

"A few more minutes. Pleeeeaasssee." The way she looked at me with those beautiful eyes I couldn't say no. We turned and watched the sun set on the horizon in shades of pink, orange and red.


	2. The Oracle Speaks

**The Oracle Speaks**

The next morning I woke up to the conch horn and found a note on my dresser from Annabeth.

_Good Morning Percy, Meet me at breakfast... I Love You, Annabeth..._

I smiled and got out of bed. I quickly got dressed and went up to eat breakfast. As I got to the breakfast buffet table I spotted Annabeth. I walked up and put my head over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey there, you," she smiled.

"Someone's having a good morning."

"Only because you're here. Why don't you go and get some breakfast."

"All right." I walked over to the end of the line and I found myself next to Grover.

"You wanna' tell me that there's nothing going on?" Grover teased. I laughed and put some eggs on my plate along with some bacon and sausage. I sat alone at my table but I wanted to go sit with Annabeth so bad. I didn't have to. Right as I finished eating, Annabeth did too. We threw out our plates and met Grover over at the basketball court. We played a one-on-one tournament. Of course I let Annabeth win. Grover could tell we were happy because every time he saw us he smiled like he could have seen it coming. Then Juniper came over and we all went for a walk through the woods. Halfway through the walk we heard a rustle in the bushes behind us and we spun around to see what caused the noise. Out of the bushes came a ten-foot tall hellhound with demonic red eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and foam dripping from its mouth. Annabeth pulled out her knife but I grabbed her arm. I handed her Anaklusmos and told her to use the New York Yankees cap that her mother Athena gave her that had powers that could turn her invisible. She put the invisibility cap on and ran around the the back of the hellhound. We distracted the hellhound while Annabeth jumped onto the hellhound's back and stabbed it. The hellhound disappeared in a shower of golden dust. Annabeth ran over and jumped into my arms. I held her for a minute and then let go. She looked up at me and I held her tight.

"I'll never let you go," she whispered.

"I know. We should go tell Chiron." We all walked back through the woods and up to the Big House. Mr. D was playig carsds with some other Satyrs that waved to Grover as he walked past. "We're looking for Chiron," I told Mr. D when he gave me a look as if saying, "What are you doing here?"

"He's down at the archery range," Mr. D muttered. We walked down the front porch and to the archery range. Chiron was teaching the Aphrodite and Hermes cabins when we walked up to him.

"Chiron!" Annabeth called. He looked up and greeted us with a warm smile.

"What can I do for you."

"There was a ten-foot hellhound in the woods," Grover stated matter-of-factly.

"Why doesn't that shock me anymore..." Chiron whispered. Then he straightened and said, "Well, who took care of it" Annabeth raised her hand quietly. "Ah, I see. So it seems we have nothing to worry about." We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed.

"Of course I am, something has to happen immediately."

"That's better..." Annabeth sighed.

"We need to talk," Chiron whispered mournfully. He led us to the Big House and we all sat at the table. "We recently learned that Luke and Kronos' army have just obtained a weapon so powerful that it could wipe out Camp Half-Blood _and _Mount Olympus." At this point I just figured that Chiron was just being a bit melodramatic. I figured that if there was a weapon that powerful the gods on Olympus would either have it destroyed or kept safely somewhere on Olympus. Just like the aquarium my father, Poseidon, had created to keep the Ophiotaurus named Bessie safe. That was when it struck me. Luke had stolen the Ophiotaurus. I looked up and Chiron nodded. "Yes Percy, Luke has stolen the Ophiotaurus. Not only that but he stole something else. He stole Zeus' Master Bolt."

"CRAP!!" I screamed, slamming my hands on the table. "NOT AGAIN!!" The first year that I had attended Camp Half-Blood someone (a.k.a. Luke) had stolen Zeus' Master Bolt and I had been blamed for it.

"Yes Percy, crap indeed!" At this everybody except Chiron started laughing histerically. I completely forgot about the problem and had to stop laughing before I wet myself.

"We need a quest, and I say that Annabeth leads seeming as she was the one who slayed the hellhound," I stated truthfully.

"Not without Percy I won't. He helped," Annabeth stated as she held my hand. Chiron sighed.

"All right, I suppose so." Me and Annabeth walked up the stairs. I opened the door and we walked in. She shivered and stepped closer to me. I knew she was afraid but part of me felt that she just wanted to be close to me. We walked over and saw Aphrodite's scarf on a table.

"You remember that?" I asked her softly.

"Yeah... It looks like you got that love magic anyways."

"I guess I got lucky then," I whispered as she kissed me. "Come on." We walked along the attic to the back where me and Grover had put it. I opened my mouth to ask the Oracle but Annabeth beat me to the chase.

"What is our fate?"

_Three shall travel to the land that is lost,_

_But much to you it will cost._

_Many friendships will bend, _

_and a love will end._(At this Percy and Annabeth looked at each other)

_To save what is most loved_

_You will seek forgiveness from the Queen of the Gods._

At the end of the prophecy Percy looked at Annabeth and found that she was looking at me. She lunged in and hugged me. She was crying ridiculously.

"I-don't-want-to-lose-you..." Annabeth gasped between her sobs.

"You won't. I promise, you won't lose me," I promised her. She nodded her head slowly and hugged me tighter. We turned and walked down the stairs. Down below Chiron, Grover and Juniper were waiting. Mr. D was also present but I didn't like to count him as good company. He just stood there and twirled a grapevine in his hands. I gave him a look of disgust and turned to Chiron. Grover looked at me and could tell that something had upset Annabeth greatly because of our empathy link, or just the fact that Annabeth's face was tear-stained. Chiron looked at me and asked, "Well, what did the Oracle say?"

**I would like to thank edessa for the critisismic tips. I missed some big plot points and had to fix them. Thank You all for reading.**


	3. Nico Tries To Kill Me In My Sleep

**Nico di Angelo Tries To Kill Me In My Sleep**

I woke up early the next morning and got prepared for the quest. I got prepared by packing all of the necessities. I got some mortal money, golden drachma, clothes and a few other things which I placed in my Camp Half-Blood duffle bag. I looked at the salt-water fountain and decided to I-M Tyson. I threw in a golden drachma and said, "Show me Tyson." A glittering message appeared instantly.

"Tyson!" I screamed over the noises of the Cyclopes' Forge.

"Percy!" he looked up and said with a big smile. "How's Annabeth?" He always asked this.

"She's really good. Listen, Tyson I'm going on a quest and I wanted to let you know that I won't be here if you get a break. I'm sorry"

"It's okay Percy, do what you have to."

"I got to go. I'll talk to you another time."

"Bye-bye Percy! Be careful!" At this we both swiped our hands through the message. I sighed and walked out the door.

I walked up to the Big House and met Chiron, Grove, and of course Annabeth at the top of the hill by Thalia's tree.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"I told you last night. You are going to Argos and finding Hera's temple."

"Why,"

"Because the prophecy said to. _You will seek forgiveness from the Queen of Gods._ The Queen of Gods is obviously Hera, and Hera's temple is in Argos."

"Are we taking the camp van?" I asked.

"To Argos?" Chiron asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No, to our next location."

"No Percy, the camp van is too easy to track in these dangerous times."

"So how are we supposed to get there?" Grover pointed out.

"I know," I gasped. I whistled four or five times and Blackjack and two of his friends appeared.

"Good idea Percy," Annabeth complimented.

"As long as you fly above the clouds I will allow you to take these Pegasi to your next location. I looked at him quizzically. "Florida, where you will take a cruise to Ireland. Then you will take another boat to Argos." I shrugged in agreement and helped Annabeth get on her Pegasus. As long as the cruise ship wasn't the _Princess Andromeda_ I was all right. As soon as we were all set I commanded the Pegasi to take off. With a few flaps of their wings the Pegasi took off and we launched into our quest.

We took frequent stops to eat and other requirements for stopping. But soon we were halfway there. We were flying over South Carolina when a few arrows shot up out of the sky. _Higher!_ I told the horses, and they didn't need to be told twice. We climbed higher and higher as though the horses were climbing stairs to Olympus. I looked over at Annabeth and she had a very nervous look on her face. I smiled and turned to face forward. About an hour later we swooped down and landed in the back of a McDonalds. We went in and got some food, and then we started off again. We landed again somewhere in the woods of Georgia. _We're almost there_, I thought. We decided that I would take first watch, then Annabeth, then Grover. Halfway through the night I was propped against a tree when Annabeth came and sat next to me.

"You should be sleeping," I told her. But truthfully, I was glad she came.

"I know, but I can't sleep."

"Try, please?"

"Oh, all right," she said as leaned against me and fell asleep. I held her and continued to watch for danger. Soon, Grover came over and took second and the last watch seeming as Annabeth had fallen asleep and I watched most of the night. I picked her up and carried her over to her sleeping bag. I pulled mine over next to hers, kissed her on the forehead, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

I was standing in a ruined temple with the statue of Hera placed at the end. All of a sudden I heard Kronos' evil voice. "Join me half-blood, and you shall live." Out came a bunch of Luke's goons. They all readied their weapons and took a step forward.

"No, I will not join you!" After I finished I felt the ground rumble and a giant crack in the ground appeared. A boy younger than me was floating up through the crack. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Nico went and stood over by a figure I hadn't noticed before. Luke.

"Nico! You can't do this, what would your sister say?" This only made him more mad. His face twisted and was distorted.

"She can't say anything, because you let her die!" I noticed he had tears coming down his cheeks as he said this.

"I didn't let her, it was her choice. I tried to stop her but she saved us."

"LIAR!!" he charged forward with that black sword I had seen before in my dreams. Right as he swung Annabeth shook me awake.

"Percy! Percy! Wake up!" she said frantically.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I bolted upright.

"You were having a nightmare," Grover said.

"Like I didn't already know that."

"Percy," Annabeth said causing me to look away. "What was it about?"

"Nico. He went over to Luke's side."

"Like we didn't already know that," Grover joked.

"We need to stop them."

**I'm sorry it was a short chapter, but I'll be updating soon!!**


	4. I Become The Young Poseidon

**I Become The Young Poseidon**

We left our makeshift camp at around eleven o'clock and the cruise started at two o'clock. So we packed up everything and took off. We arrived in Florida around one o'clock but we looked around some stores. As we were walking down the pier toward our boat, I noticed something coming towards us from the horizon. The _Princess Andromeda_. I pointed it out to the others and we sprinted along the pier to get on our boat as fast as we could. The cruise ship we were on was a little bit bigger than the _Princess Andromeda_ and it was a lot more crowded. We got to out room which was pretty big and had three beds, two bathrooms, a small kitchen and a little living room with a couch and a TV.

"Wow, it's like staying in an apartment!" Annabeth gasped. The room was huge compared to some of the other ones they passed. I told myself to thank Chiron when we got back. "Well, I'm going swimming, anyone else want to come?"

"I will," I raised my hand.

"Can't fake feet… But there's a snack bar next to the pool. I'll just hang out there." Annabeth and I got changed while Grover got some mortal money. We walked over to the pool and Grover sat on a bar stool. Annabeth climbed up the high dive board and jumped. She did three front-flips then ended in a perfect dive. When she came up I looked at her funny.

"What, I took four years of diving…" I laughed and she said, "Why don't you do it then." I stopped laughing. I shrugged and said, "Why not?" I climbed up the ladder and found that it was much higher up than I thought. My legs got shaky and I leaped off. I went to flip but my body could spin. On my way down I heard Grover scream, "BELLLYYYFLOOOOP!!" Everybody turned and looked at me. Annabeth was laughing. Right before I hit the water I managed to wave to her and then. _SPLAAASH!!_ I hit the water with so much force it created waves and made a splash ten-feet tall. I came up and heard a bunch of "Ooooh's" and "Aaaaah's". My chest and stomach were on fire. I managed to swim to the edge and get out. Annabeth came over to look at it.

"You look like a tomato…"

"Thanks."

"But a cute tomato." She sat on the edge next to me and gave me a kiss. Grover came over and gave me a high-five.

"Man, too bad I didn't get that on camera," he laughed. I got up and walked over and climbed the ladder again. "Wait! I want to get a camera!" He ran over and bought some little girl's video camera from her. "He set it up and said, "All right, you can jump now!" Everybody stared at me now. I waved to Annabeth and jumped off. I flapped onto my stomach again and came up. Everybody started cheering like crazy. Grover gave me a thumbs-up letting me know that he got it. I swam over to Annabeth and she smiled.

"Show-off," she laughed. I leaned up and gave her a kiss, and then I grabbed her and pulled her under water. We came up and she slapped in the arm. "Jerk. I was starting to dry off." Then I 

remembered that I was still dry and I allowed myself to get wet or else people would've gotten curious. She hugged me and I swam over to the edge.

"That sting a bit?" a kid asked as he walked by. Other people walked by and gave me other types of appreciation; high-fives, thumbs-up and a typical laughter as though they thought I was crazy. We got out of the pool and dried off. We sat don at the snack-bar when somebody's arms flung around Grover. We looked and saw Juniper there hugging him. He swung around and hugged her back.

"But how?" I asked. Tree nymphs couldn't go very far from their tree. Juniper pulled out a tree root. I nodded. I got it now; she brought part of the tree with her. Grover showed her the video and she laughed hysterically. He showed me and I nearly passed out. Watching it was worse than doing it! We went back to the room and watched TV for a bit. I started to drift off to sleep when Annabeth woke me up and we all went to eat dinner. As we walked in a lady pulled Annabeth aside and whispered in her ear. They were both looking right at me. I gripped Riptide in my pocket. But Annabeth walked back over and smiled. "What was that all about?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing. A little surprise." Halfway through our dinner the lady stood up on a rocky platform in the middle of the room. She had a microphone and Annabeth giggled.

"You didn't?" I asked in disbelief.

"Will Percy Jackson please come up here?" the lady asked politely. I stood up and walked over. I walked up the little steps and on to the platform. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls... I give you Percy Jackson, The God of the Sea!" She gave me a metal trident painted gold. I took it and she set a fake crown on my head. Everybody cheered as I walked off the stage. I walked back over and sat down.

"Do you like to embarrass me?" I laughed.

"Only sometimes," she laughed back.

We finished eating and walked back to the room. On the way everybody kept calling me Poseidon. In one way I thought that this might anger my father for being disrespectful to his name and another part of me thought that it would make him proud for following in his footsteps. When we got back in the room I laid down in my bed and fell asleep. But before I fell asleep I felt Annabeth wriggle in next to me.


	5. Ballroom Dancing and a PoolSide Fight

**Ballroom Dancing and a Pool-Side Fight**

I woke up from the boat swaying side-to-side violently. Waves were pounding the side of the ship so hard that I thought they could capsize is at any moment. I ran on deck and screamed a prayer to my father.

"Father! Please stop this storm, I know it isn't you." That's when it struck me. Oceanus, the Titan of the rivers and seas. "Father! Stop Oceanus!!" As I said the Titan's name a huge human-like figure as tall as a mountain emerged from the water. His body was made of water and I could see large sea-creatures swimming through his body. I saw a great white shark, a humpback whale, and something else that I had never seen before. A plesiosaur! Those were supposed to be extinct! Just then Oceanus punched his fist into the water causing a tidal wave. He spoke and his voice was more of a hiss.

"Die, Poseidon's son!" Just as the tidal wave was about to hit the boat. A bigger wave came and swallowed the first one in its swells. Then my fifteen foot tall father, clad in swimming trunks and a tye-dye shirt, carrying his trident raised out of the Atlantic on a gigantic hippocampus. The thing was probably 50 feet long! Poseidon swung the trident above his head and stabbed it into the water. A moment later, huge shackles created out of celestial bronze trapped the Titan.

"Go Dad!" I screamed. My father rode the hippocampus up a wave so that he was face-to-face with Oceanus. My father leaned back, and then lunged forward, stabbing Oceanus in the face. The Titan shrunk to my father's height, maybe a bit smaller and my father led him down into the sea, where he would be imprisoned for the rest of his immortal life.

About five minutes later the storm completely stopped and the sun rose. Annabeth came out and gave me a hug.

"Your father is amazing! He saved us."

"Yeah, I know." We walked down to breakfast. Grover and Juniper were still sleeping. They had been up all night talking. After we ate breakfast we went swimming and she convinced me that I needed C.P.R. We spent most of the day by the pool and Annabeth and I had matching tans. We hung out all day and ate lunch at the snack bar and soon, we found that night was falling. Then suddenly we heard catchy Mexican music.

"Let's go dancing," Annabeth suggested. I took her hand and we walked toward the source of the music. The diner's chairs had been cleared out of the way to create a dance-floor. I led Annabeth out onto the floor and then I remembered that I didn't know how to dance.

"Don't worry, it's just the Tango," she said.

"I don't know how-" I cut myself off because I had just taken Annabeth correctly without knowing it. All of a sudden the music kicked in and my body went into fourth gear. We started dancing and Annabeth looked at me in disbelief as I swung her around and dipped her for the finale. "I don't know how I did it either." Annabeth dragged me to a classy store. She pulled out her father's credit card and bought me a blue tuxedo, a white dress shirt, matching pants, and a blue tie. Then she went back into our room and came out wearing a beautiful black dress that really made her curves visible. "Wow," 

was the only stupid word that came out of my mouth. She laughed at we walked arm in arm up to the dance floor. We got there right as the Rumba introduction started. It was a long and hot dance. I was sweating like crazy halfway through the dance and my chest heaved as it brought in large amounts of air. We ended close together and that was when I noticed that everyone had stopped dancing and went over to the sides to watch and give us room. At the end everybody clapped and I took a bow. Annabeth lightly smacked my chest. We went and had some dinner and then came back and danced some more. Soon Annabeth and I got really tired and went to bed. The next morning I woke up and Grover looked weak.

"What's wrong," I asked him.

"Nothing, Juniper had to go back to Camp Half-Blood. The root isn't strong enough for her to stay…"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Hey, I heard about you and Annabeth last night, I didn't think you could dance."

"You're not the only one," I laughed. It brightened his spirits a bit. Come on, we can get some Cola and you can have the cans. We walked up the stairs and to the snack bar by the pool. I saw Annabeth walking away from a few guys, who clearly didn't get the message about leaving her alone. They followed her and cornered her against a wall. I jumped into the pool, got to the other side faster than I have ever swam before, let the water shoot me out of the water and I ran at the guys. There were three of them and they were probably a good two or three years older than me but I didn't care. They were messing with the wrong girl. I leaped into the air and punched the first one in the face. Two others swung at me but I ducked and their fists made sickening crunching noises as they collided. They both howled in pain as one backed up into the wall and the other into the pool. The first one I had almost knocked out but not quite. I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the pool. There was one who was being a coward in the corner and I let him go out of pity. Annabeth hugged me as I glared at the teenagers with disgust. We walked back to the room, Grover, Annabeth, and I so Annabeth could explain what had happened. It was a long night for me and my hands were still shaking. But not as bad as Annabeth. I fell asleep early that night and had dreams about Poseidon and Oceanus, swimming, dancing, and fighting.

**I found that this chapter was very short but the next chapter has another fight that ends with a splash! Thanks for reading. Please review and give me feedback about what you liked and some helpful hints or critisism.**


	6. I Push Someone Over The Edge

**I Push Someone Over The Edge**

The next morning I got woken up by Annabeth crying. I sat up and went to sit next to her. Her face was in her hands and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly. She just kept crying, and then she looked at me which made her cry more. I brushed the hair out of her face.

"Yesterday, -- at the pool--one of those boys--." She stopped there obviously not able to continue. I held her head up and hugged her. "He kissed me!" she sobbed. My face grew red with anger. She knew this was coming because she said, "Don't be mad at me." I was speechless. I can't believe she thought that I would be mad at her.

"Of course I won't be mad at you. I just want to know, which one it was?"

"It was the one hiding in the corner," she said as she gasped for air. I should've known. I jumped off of the bed and launched out the door. I sprinted up the stairs and across the deck. I saw him acting all high and mighty by his friends who now had new casts on their hands. Once the others saw me they scattered but the one stood his ground. As I walked toward him he nodded his head. I started sprinting and drilled him in the side of the face with a ferocious hook. Blood launched from his mouth with every hit as I continued to punch him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth and Grover come up the stairs. Annabeth gasped as I did something unexpected. I punched the kid square in the nose and he flipped over board, a two story drop onto flat water. He was definitely dead. Luckily, later I found out that he was an orphan who stowed away on the cruise ship and that nobody would notice he was gone. Annabeth ran over and gave me a hug. She shook as she cried.

"Hey," I said making her look up. "Right now I need to eat and cool off. You can come if you want. And tomorrow, we'll go dancing again."

For the rest of the night my mind was off and I heard Grover say something about, "The lights are on but nobody's home." And when I fell asleep I had a dream of a boy sinking down into the sea with teeth knocked out and blood coming from his mouth. Then suddenly a frenzy of sharks came and fed on the boy. I knew this was my father's way of treating the body of the boy that had disrespected me. I woke up to Grover and Annabeth screaming for me. I sat up and looked around. Then they burst through the door and Annabeth came over, grabbed my hand, and pulled me outside. It was pouring rain and another cruise ship was coming up to our side. The _Princess Andromeda_. The first person I saw was Luke; he was standing on the top of the boat and jumped onto the deck when his boat was parallel to ours.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Percy Jackson. What a lovely surprise."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say."

"And the lovely, Annabeth Chase." The way he said her name reminded me of those teenagers. Without thinking I made a wave come up and splash him in the face. "Oh I see what is going on… You're dating fish-brain over here." I leaped over onto the _Princess Andromeda_ and punched him in the face. He hit the wall behind him and slid to the ground. I punched him again and it slid him to his hands and 

knees. I kicked him in the stomach and ribs three times and went to kick again when an arrow pierced the deck next to me. I looked up and saw another half-blood above us. It was obviously a distraction because I felt Luke's foot dig into my chest. I flipped over the railing like the kid I punched earlier and landed in the water with a huge splash. He turned his back and signaled to the archer to go back inside. Then a jet of water sprayed him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw me standing on a fountain of water.

"You are the biggest freakin' idiot I know! I'm the God of the Sea's son and you just gave me the biggest advantage by putting me in my own turf." Just then I conjured up a wave so big it pushed the _Princess Andromeda _back to where it came from. My knees collapsed but the fountain still remained. It could have been Poseidon keeping it up so I wouldn't fall. It carried me over to our cruise ship and I crawled over the edge onto the deck. Annabeth and Grover helped me up and got me into my bed. I went to sleep with the smell of sweet lavender and French vanilla lying down next to me.

**A/N: If you are also a Harry Potter fan, please check out my cousin's story. Got to Harry Potter and type "Truth or Dare?" Change status to In-Progress. Rating to "T". Character 1 James Potter Character 2 Lily Potter. It is by Alene236. Read and Review...**


	7. I Karaoke With Harpies

**I Karaoke With Harpies**

The next morning I woke up and we were almost in Ireland. We had one more day and I had promised Annabeth I would take her dancing. So I brought her up to the diner and we danced for awhile. Then we went swimming for the rest of the day. At one point in the day, we saw a small spider crawling around the edge of the pool. Annabeth screamed as she swam to the middle of the pool. I flicked the spider and assured her that it was okay to come back. She cam back over and I went under water. She spun around looking for me and I grabbed her ankles, dragging her under. She looked at me and smiled. She hugged me and then went up for air. I came up too and we went to eat lunch. Of course Grover was already there. He was eating cheese enchiladas by the dozen. I just settled for a hamburger and fries (which Grover ate). Annabeth had a salad which made me think. Should I stop eating junk food and start eating healthy? _Oh well_, I thought. After lunch I went down to the weight-room I found yesterday and started working out. I could now lift twice my weight. I figure it's because I was a half-blood but I didn't know. My muscles started to look bigger with every lift of a weight.

Soon, we landed in Ireland. We landed in a port on a nice and peaceful countryside. We all got off the boat and walked along the beach. We sat down and I asked, "What boat are we going to 'borrow'," I inquired. Grover laughed to himself when I put the air quotations around the word 'borrow'.

"I like that white one over there," Annabeth said as she pointed to a nice white boat. We went on it and checked it out. It had three beds, a bathroom, a TV, and a nice comfy couch. I went aboard to make sure that nobody was around. When I saw nobody I cut the ropes and willed the water to carry the boat to Greece. It was a long and hot day but we kept sailing ahead. We made slow progress because the gas ran out and I had to raise the back-up sails. Grover and Annabeth were sleeping early but I stayed awake to make sure the boat stayed on course. Grover came up and said, "You should go and get some sleep, I'll keep us on track."

"No, it's alright. I'm wide awake." Just then Annabeth came up and said, "Yeah Percy, you need your sleep. Let me take over."

"All right, I need to sleep anyways, I'm exhausted." I walked by Grover as he threw his hands up in disbelief.

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

"Chill out, I'll only sleep for a little bit." He looked at Annabeth and sighed.

"Oh well…" I didn't sleep well that night. I had another dream about Nico and it was just as terrifying. He ran at me and again I woke up in a start. I bolted upright and woke up a sleeping Annabeth next to me.

"What's wrong, Percy?" she asked as I gasped for air.

"It was nothing. Go back to sleep." I laid down, put my arms around her, kissed her, and shut my eyes. And with that, I fell asleep.

The next morning went by in a blur. We had landed somewhere in the United Kingdom and Annabeth wanted to go to England so we took a bus. The entire way there Annabeth had her head on my shoulder and stared out the window. I knew she was worried about last night. Then she looked up at me and kissed me. It was a long and wet kiss but it made my lips tingle. Then she pulled away and asked, "The dream last night, was it about me?"

"No," I said blatantly. She raised an eyebrow.

"A-another girl?"

"Of course not. It was about Nico." She looked at me like I was disgusting but then she laughed.

"Alright, whatever you say…"

"I keep having the same dream. It's Nico charging at me with a sword drawn, and it sort-of freaks me out. I know he's young but he _is _a son of Hades…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said solemnly as she adverted her eyes as if I were a god and that looking at me in true form would disintegrate her. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me. I saw sadness, happiness, and other emotions in those deep grey eyes. I kissed her and she hugged me. Then we stopped when we entered England. She started talking about random architectural designs, styles, and buildings. But I didn't really pay any attention. Grover was passed out next to me, snoring loudly. When we got off the bus we were somewhere in Portsmouth and we decided to walk around for a little bit. We walked by a pub and I stopped. We went in and the first thing I noticed was a stage and a big karaoke machine. Suddenly I got a big idea. I ran up on the stage, grabbed the microphone, and told the man operating the machine what song I wanted. Annabeth and Grover sat at a booth and waved to me. The music started in and I sang:

"_I like big butts and I cannot lie, _

_You other brothers can't deny._

_When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face you get SPRU-" _

Annabeth ran forward and smacked me. Then she grabbed my ear and pulled me to the table where Grover was cracking up. We ate some dinner and then me and Grover went and were checking out the songs for the karaoke machine. Then I recognized a song my mom always used to listen to. I called Annabeth over and she agreed it. Grover knows almost every song so he knew it to. We went on the stage and the music started.

"_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world.  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit.  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere._

A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume.  
For a smile they can share the night,  
It goes on and on and on and on.

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight people"

At the end of the song Grover asked, "Does anybody have a tin-can I can have?" Everybody just shook their heads no and gave him weird looks. As I stepped down from the stage I noticed that there was a woman sitting next to our booth looking at us. I didn't spot her before. Grover quickly sniffed the air and turned to Annabeth and me.

"We have to leave _immediately_!" We bolted out the door and got in a cab. It dropped us off near the beach and we found the boat. I jumped into the boat and started it up. We started to go away when the lady jumped into the boat.

"Where do you think _you _are going?" She folded her wings that had just appeared and grew talons from her hands and feet.

"Not anywhere with you," I said as I pulled out Riptide ad slashed the harpy in half. She evaporated in a shower of golden dust. Then we heard more screeches and saw two harpies racing toward us through the air. I put the engine on full throttle and made the water push us farther. I steered us into a cave and they flew passed us. "That won't be the last time we see them." And on that note, we left the cave and headed on our way to Greece.

**This was longer than the others. Please review, because I might not update unless I get some reviews. Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	8. Another HalfBlood Traitor

**Another Half-Blood Traitor**

As we sailed away from the United Kingdom I kept thinking of the harpies and who sent them._ It was probably Luke_, I thought. I shrugged away the thought and kept on steering the boat southbound. Annabeth came out and stood next to me.

"How are you doing?" she asked softly. She looked like she just woke up or something.

"I'm alright, you?" I said as I put my arm around her waist.

"I'm okay, I suppose. Do you think we can really find the lightning bolt and the Ophiotaurus?"

"Of course we can," I said doubtfully. I didn't really know if Luke would dare try to steal the lightning bolt again. And I was _sure_ that my dad wouldn't allow the Ophiotaurus to be taken unless someone stole it during the meeting on the summer solstice. And if that happened, I don't see why the gods were waiting so long to take any actions. There are a lot of questions that need to be answered. But I had a feeling that none of them would be answered directly. I let go of the wheel and hugged Annabeth. She sniffled and said, "I just want to come back alive, and I don't want to lose you."

"You want a lot of things," I said as I laughed quietly. I leaned in and kissed her. She put her arms around me and moved in closer. I don't know why but my hand slid down her back and I grabbed her butt. She jumped in shock but ignored it and kept kissing me. We backed into the wall and…everything was happening too fast! I pulled away and looked at her. I guess she could tell what I was thinking because she said, "I know." She started to walk toward the front of the boat but I grabbed her arm.

"I love you with all my life," I told her. She smiled and said, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She walked to the front of the boat and I followed her. I opened a cooler sitting on the deck.

"Oooo, look," I said handing her a cola and pulling out a Smirnoff. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't drink!" she screamed.

"I know, I know," I said as I put it back in the cooler. I pulled out a cola and cracked off the top. I took a sip and looked out on the horizon. "It's so beautiful. I wish I could be out here everyday," I said as I looked back at Annabeth. She looked away but I kept looking at her. "I would rather be with you." She looked up and smiled. She had a glint of a tear in her eyes and I wiped it away. I put my hand on hers and said, "I would rather be with you than out here any day." The sound of Grover's hooves coming up the steps brought us back to the real world.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Annabeth replied. "And you?"

"Not much, but I have 'Don't Stop Believing' stuck in my head now." I laughed silently and we all sat down to watch the sun set.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs. I walked into the kitchen and Annabeth was cooking eggs, bacon, and sausage for breakfast. She found some food in the refrigerator and a frying pan lying around somewhere. We ate breakfast slowly as to savor every bite. We were running low on food but we were approaching Spain fast. I stood up and put my plate in the small sink. I walked up onto the deck and walked to the front. I started to work out and took off my shirt when I felt two hands wrap around my chest. Annabeth's smooth hands ran across my bare chest and she hugged me. I turned around and kissed her.

"Promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything," I replied.

"When we get back home, we have to go on a date somewhere."

"Like a movie or something?"

"Yes and no. We could go see a movie and then go have dinner somewhere nice."

"Okay, that sounds alright to me." I smiled and hugged her. She was warm against my cold chest. She let go and let me continue to work out as she went under to do the dishes. When I finished I went and lay down on the couch. I turned on the TV and some Spanish show was playing. That told me we were about to land in Spain. I went up and so did Annabeth and Grover. We saw Spain sitting there. Annabeth got excited and held my hand. She started rambling about some famous architectural structure or something but I didn't understand. I was concerned about communication. I didn't know how to speak Spanish. I am very fluent in Latin but know nothing of Spanish other than the words: _Hola_ and _Gracias_. Luckily I looked at Annabeth and Grover who were having a whole conversation in Spanish. Their speaking was so fluent that I thought that they would have grown up in Spain. We docked the boat in a deserted area until we were in a bustling town center. We bought some food, drinks, and other things we needed. Grover wanted to buy a fishing pole but I convinced him not to by explaining how it was disrespectful to capture my father's creatures. He set down the pole in agreement. We finished getting what we needed and ate lunch in an outside restaurant. After eating we headed back towards the boat. When we got there I noticed something. Somebody or _something_ was on the boat searching for us.

"We need to find another boat," I said quietly. We ran on deck and gathered our personal belongings. We ran down the beach and spotted a party barge floating. It was white and blue but the blue was faded from the direct sunlight hitting it. It had two levels like the other boat but it had a better kitchen and bedrooms. We clambered aboard and quickly checked to make sure that there were no people on board. Whatever was on our boat probably had our scent. Luckily there was a nice bathroom with a shower underneath the deck. We all showered and it felt good, not having showered in a couple of days. I ran up onto the deck and cut the ropes holding us at bay. We started to drift away and sail toward Italy. Now Italy would be fun. I spoke Latin so I guessed that people would understand me a little. Annabeth was more excited than going to Ireland. She just wouldn't stop talking about Italian structures and domes and other things. I promised her that we would sail more inland toward Rome and 

we could take a cab or a bus to go see the Coliseum. But she couldn't stop talking. Finally I had enough. I leaned over and kissed her for almost a minute. When I pulled away she went into a daze and smiled. I looked at Grover and he smiled and shook his head. _That got her to be quiet_, I thought. But not for very long, because she went right back at it again. Soon the sun started to set and it was time for dinner. We had steak and potatoes. It was delicious! I hadn't tasted steak like that since camp! I didn't know Grover could cook so well. Maybe it was because he had a lot of training at camp because of his being a Satyr. Then it was time for sleep. I was almost asleep when Annabeth crawled into bed next to me. I rolled over and faced her. I kissed her and then she kissed me back. Then we drifted off to sleep together. I woke up in the middle of the night and Annabeth was sound asleep. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I kissed her and she shifted a little. Her eyes opened slowly and she said, "Hey."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up.

"Nothing, just another nightmare." She frowned but I kissed her and lay back down. She followed my lead back down next to me and fell asleep almost instantly. I had a hard time falling asleep but eventually I drifted off to sleep. I had a horrible nightmare that night. Nico was standing in a dark room and a murderous voice that I would have recognized anywhere shook the room. _You better keep your word, Devil Child. _

"I will, don't worry."

_I still do not trust you, Son of Hades._

"Nor do I trust you."

_Than you better hope you don't think twice on not going through with the plan._

"As I said before; don't worry. He will be easy to strike down."

_I hope you are correct. That incompetent fool_ _means nothing to me anymore. As long as I get my true target, I will be successful. Now go, and strike without mercy._

"Yes…"

I rolled over and expected to feel Annabeth lying next to me but she wasn't there. I sat up, yawned, and stretched. I rolled out of bed and sighed. I climbed up the stairs to the deck and the first thing I heard was Annabeth's voice.

"…the Ancient Romans were _very_ good at architecture and they built many wonders and cathedrals and arenas," she said all in one breath. Grover was just sitting their. The expression on his face said that he was probably thinking, _Pan, please help me!!_ When he saw me the expression on his face changed. He looked up and mouthed the words: _THANK YOU!_ Annabeth saw his expression and swung around. "Wow! He finally woke up!"

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"I don't know," Grover said. "Let me check my watch. It a freckle past a hair and time to get a new watch."

"Thanks for the sarcasm buddy," I said half laughing, half serious. I looked up and saw that the sun was in the middle of the sky. It was 12:00! I really did sleep in. My back was so sore from last night.

"Hey, Annabeth. Do me a favor? When you sleep, can you try not to dig your knees into my back?" She came over and gave me a hug.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well isn't this touching," Grover said rolling his eyes. "If you don't mind, we will be landing in Italy soon. We passed Sicily at about 6 this morning so we should be nearing Fiumicino soon."

Where's that?" I inquired.

"It's west of Rome," Annabeth blurted.

"Somebody excited?" I asked teasingly. "I think we'll just skip Rome and grab a boat and head for Greece." Annabeth frowned and stared at me with those penetrating grey eyes.

"Funny." I pushed her shoulder lightly and said, "I was just kidding. Don't get all huffy about it."

"I wasn't getting huff-okay I'll stop," she gave up realizing how defensive she was being. We approached Fiumicino quickly because I willed a current to carry us. As we sailed on we talked about how much fun it was going to be. Oh how wrong we were.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but I went away for a while. I hope you enjoy it! Update expected within the next two to four days**


	9. I Fight In The True Coliseum

**I Fight In The True Coliseum**

The next afternoon we were walking through Rome and Annabeth constantly talking about architecture. I slipped my hand in hers and she set her head on my shoulder as we kept walking.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Grover asked considering all of the sites. Annabeth quickly blurted, "The Coliseum!"

"Great idea!" I exclaimed. We walked through the crowded city until we reached the Coliseum. It was gigantic and loomed over part of the city, causing an ominous shadow. We walked in and noticed that nobody else was in there. Oh well, I thought. More room for us. All of a sudden I heard a low and loud growl and I swung around. I didn't notice that I was still holding Annabeth's hand. She fell to the ground with a loud.

"Ow! Percy, what the Hades did you do that fo-" She stopped when she saw what had caused the growl. Grover too swung around and gasped. The Nemean Lion stood ten feet tall and its mane almost hung down to the ground. I uncapped Riptide and Annabeth drew her dagger. Grover pulled out his reed pipes and started playing. She endless vines that covered the walls of the Colisseum sprung forward, wrapping themselves around the Nemean Lion's mighty legs and neck. He tore them off effortlessly and began to charge toward Annabeth. I picked up a rock and chucked it at the monster's head. It collided with a loud: Thunk! It swung its head viciously toward me and roared. I ran at it and rolled to the right at the last moment, slashing at its leg. A gash opened in its front left leg. It howled in anger and pain. It turned back around and bit at Riptide and jerked it from my grasp, tossing it out of the large structure. It pounced on me and Annabeth shrieked. "Percy!!" I reached in my pocket and found Riptide there. Riptide, my magical sword that turned from a pen to sword when I uncapped it and returned to me when it was away from me. I pulled it out, uncapped it, and the celestial bronze sword grew to four feet long. The lion roared at the sight of celestial bronze and I thrust Riptide into its mouth. I had this experience once before with Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth. Except for then it was at the Smithsonian Museum and there were no people here. The lion disappeared in a shower of flames. Its coat shrinking into a jacket. This happened before and I had ditched the jacket. This time I picked it up and handed it to Annabeth. The fur on the jacket was like wearing armor, only it was slightly warmer and lighter. Annabeth was speechless but she stepped forward and kissed me. "I've always wanted to do this," she whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked stupidly. "Make out in the Coliseum?"

"No, be here with you."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to help you get what you wanted."

"Aww, this is touching but I really think that we should get out of here!" Grover exclaimed before turning and clopping toward the exits. We sprinted to catch up to him and we flew out the the Coliseum with weird stares and glances from crowds of mortals. We ran as far as we could until we reached a small town on the outskirts of Rome. We pulled over a cab and Annabeth said something in Italian that I translated into: "Can you bring us to our destination?" The cab-driver nodded and Annabeth turned around.

"He can bring us two miles away from our boat, just so we can be safe," she said lowering her voice so that nobody heard her except for us. We all climbed into the taxi and we took off. When we got close to where we docked the boat he pulled over and looked into the back seat. He grinned evilly and Annabeth gasped. She leaned over and set her head on my shoulders. The man turned back around and drove farther into the woods. She quickly whispered in my ear. At first I didn't understand what shesaid but then it sunk in and I understood. Manticore. That was the word that Annabeth had said. I looked over at her asnd she was as pale as a ghost. Then I looked at Grover and he knew what we were thinking. I mouthed the words: One...Two...Three... Then I lunged forward at Annabeth and Grover rolled out the right door. The driver/manticore slammed on the brakes and I lurched forward even more, flying through the car sand smashing through the windshield. My head was throbbing! Don't pass out! Don't pass out! I thought, but it was clearly not enough. The last thing I saw before the darkness was the manticore wallking toward me and Annabeth sprinting at him, dagger drawn. Then, everything was black and I was unconcious...

**A/N: This is a really, really short chapter. Shortest one yet! And I am starting to get really bugged that nobody has reviewed me yet! I know people keep reading it but there are no reviews. That means that I don't know if people like my story, if they don't like it, what they like about it, what they don't. And people keep saying that they like it and yet nobody is proving it! I am wondering if I should continue at all!! I am so sorry about that! I just really needed to get it out! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!**


	10. The Perseus

**The Perseus**

I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry and too hard to make out. All of a sudden I heard Annabeth scream, "Percy! Oh my gods, your awake!" She ran over and flung her arms around my neck as I sat up.

"Where are we?" I asked unsurely. Then I looked around and Annabeth frowned.

"Are you serious? Where do you think we are?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. My vision is still kind of fuzzy..."

"Sorry, I forgive you. But I was worried sick about you!" I tilted my head and thought, That does not sound like something Annabeth would say. Oh well.

"Um, Annabeth. You're sorta choking me..." She let go and blushed. Suddenly my head was throbbing. I put my hand over my forehead and felt a few bumps and a small scar that wasn't there before. I recoiled with pain when I accidentally touched the bruises. "What happened?" I said painfully.

"Let's see. We rolled out of the car and watched you go flying through the air and crack your head open on a rock. You tried to sit up but collapsed unconscious. Thats's when I charged and killed the Manticore from behind while he was walking towards you."

"I gave your landing a perfect ten!" Grover said a little too cheerfully. He started to laugh and I joined in.

"It isn't all that funny, you guys. Percy could have died." We stopped laughing when I saw the tears start to form in Annabeth's eyes. I stood up next to her and touched her face. I willed her tears to come out from her eyes and make a small ball of water. She looked at it in amazement then I splashed it into her face. She punched me playfully on the shoulder. "I take it you're okay now, right?"

"Of course! I'm absolutely, positively fi-" I said as my knees gave out and I collapsed on the floor of the boats cabin.

"A few more days then huh?" Annabeth asked knowing that she had won an argument that I couldn't. I nodded in agreement and had some nectar and ambrosia. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke up two days later feeling much better but there was still a faint throbbing in my head that just wouldn't go away. I walked up the stairs to the deck and saw Annabeth and Grover standing at the front of the boat. Obviously they hadn't heard or seen me coming up so I decided I was going to have a little fun. When I got a little over ten feet away I made the water come up and splash them in the face. I saw Annabeth lean over the edge to see what had squirted her and heard her say, "Stupid nymphs." Which got her a dirty look from Grover. She looked at him and frowned.

"You know what I meant." I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing and Annabeth and Grover swung around. "Percy! How long have you been up?" she asked excitedly, glad to see me fully recovered.

"Long enough to do this," I said as I made the water squirt them again. She ran forward and punched me in the shoulder. "Ow!" She just laughed and hugged me. I made her dry again and did the same to Grover, without hugging him. We all went under and got something to eat. We had the usual breakfast of eggs and sausage, with some Ambrosia squares for me. Annabeth wanted to make sure that I was going to be alright. After breakfast I did dishes and went up on the deck to work out. I stopped when I saw land. Annabeth and Grover came up and looked at me funny. I turned to them and said, "Greece. We finally made it." We went back under to pack our things. I had a feeling that we wouldn't see this boat again. We packed all the things necessary for a quest before landing. I checked my pockets to make sures that Riptide was still there, even though I knew it could never disappear because it always appeared back in my pocket. As we walked back up to the deck I saw how close we were getting to our destination point. We promised Annabeth that we would stop in Sparta and then Athens so she could pray to her mother and the other Olympians for a safe journey through Greece. For some reason I knew that we would be up against forces even greater than the gods themselves. The first stop to worry about was Sparta. We knew it was risky because there were a lot of monsters there. Annabeth assured me that there might be more monsters in Greece than in America because they originally were create there. I assured her that we would be fine but she didn't believe me. I walked along the front of the deck and worried about what we needed to do. I got Annabeth and Grover and we went to the front of the ship where a spray of water created a nice rainbow. I tossed in a drachma and said, "Oh goddess accept my offering. Chiron at Camp Half-Blood!" A glittering picture of Chiron, Mr. D, sand two Satyrs came into view. They were sitting on the porch of the Big House playing Pinochle.

"What do you want Johnson?" Mr. D sneered. I didn't like Mr. D very much but I knew better than to insult a god.

"To talk to Chiron." I said coldly.

"Yes, Percy?" Chiron asked sincerely.

"It's about my prophecy. Do you think it has anything to do with yours?"

"I do not know, but I have just sent letters to the gods asking for help. And if my predictions are correct the help will be ariving in just a moment," he said with a smile as he swiped his hand through the Iris-Message. I shrugged and turned around and found myself in a strong embrace that almost crushed my ribs.

"BIG BROTHER!!!" Tyson screamed.

"Hey! Tyson! If you don't let go I won't be able to breathe and I won't be much of a brother," I managed to squeeze out. He let go and I gasped for air. "It's good to see you too." I turned around and found a spearpoint at my throat. I gasped and stood as still as a statue.

"Thalia!" Annabeth screamed as she tacked Thalia into a hug that made Tyson's look like a baby's grip. Thalia's spear cut my neck and the blood gushed out. I clasped my hand over the cut and backed into the railing on the side. I gripped it tight so that I wouldn't fall. I leaped over the railing and into the water. The last thing I saw before I plunged into the cold water was the others leaning over the edge looking down at me with sick looks on their face. Annabeth and Tyson were crying, tears rolling down their face. Grover and Thalia were both in a state of shock and couldn't believe what had just happened. I plunged into the water and felt my skin heal over the cut, leaving a small scar. I propelled myself out of the water and landed on the deck, sticking the landing.

"Tadaa! Oh. And Thalia. Thanks for slicing my throat open."

"Hey! It was an accide-"

"Yeah, I know. I was just kidding." She smiled and punched me in the arm. "So Artemis let you take a leave of absence to help us?"

"Not exactly," said a young voice. I turned to find myself face-to-face with Artemis herself. And when I say face-to-face I mean our noses were touching. We both backed away quicky and I glanced over at Annabeth. Her face was the darkest shade of red that I've ever seen. I stood next to her and put my arm around her waist as she set her head on my shoulder.

"Woah! Wait. Kelp-Face and Annabeth are, you know... dating?"

"Oh, yeah... We forgot to tell you," I said sheepishly.

"WHAT!? YOU FORGOT? Not even a little Iris-Message?" We both shook our heads. "Whatever."

"Thalia..." Annabeth said, clearly feeling guilty.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said walking forward and gave Annabeth a hug. I raised an eyebrow quizzically and dropped it when Annabeth gave me a look.

"Hey, Losers! Looks like we're here to save you...again!"

"Clarisse you never save us, we always save you!" I screamed. I saw a huge old ship pull up next to us. There was a word at the front, but my dyslexia made me take awhile to sort out all the letters

_Perseus_

"What's with the boat?"

"Ask your girlfriend..." she snickered. I turned to face Annabeth and all of the Hunters were standing behind her giving disgusted looks.

"It was supposed to be your birthday present for when you turn sixteen but I guess you get it early. Me, Chiron, Grover, and the others built it over the school-year when you were away…" I gave her a look and she said, "We had some help from your Dad..."

I was speechless. It was hard to believe that a group of Greek God Offspring, and mystical creatures could build a boat _that fast_... but my Dad was involved. And I wasn't about to complain. We all boarded the boat by a wooded plank that was placed across the boats. I had my one special room in there and there were two beds… one for me, the other Annabeth would probably sleep in. But the most amazing thing in the cabin was an armor rack in between the beds. The armor was a dark blue with a light blue trim on the edges. The sunlight streaking through the window and hitting the armor caused the room to be drowned in a bluish light. Strung from the helm was a tag. I walked over and looked at the tag. It was a light, sea-blue colored tag that said:

_Percy, I am very proud of you. _

_You have grown so much since you first stepped inside the Camp's borders._

_I know that you will make the right desicion. I have faith that you __**can**__ defeat Kronos._

_But remember to keep good friends close at heart. You will miss them when they are gone. _

_Remember, I am proud that you are my son._

_Poseidon._

I took the helm and slid it on my head. It was time to prepare for battle.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for that long wait... almost 4 months!!! I never had time to finish it and just sorta stopped for a while. But when I got my new laptop today on Christmas... I was determined to finish the chapter... Soooo here it is.. and sorry if you don't like it. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. The Great War Begins

The Great War Begins...

I walked out of the cabin decked out in full armor. Everybody stopped to stare at the new armor. Some of the Herme's kids looked at it like they were going to steal it somehow. _I have to remember to lock my door when I'm not there,_ I thought. I walked to the front of the ship and leaped up onto the broad plank that hovered over the rushing water. I grabbed a rope to hold myself and keep my balance. Not that I needed it, I had perfect bearings at sea... thanks to my Dad. I squinted in the sunlight and could just barely see a strip of land dotted on the horizon.

"We're almost there," I muttered. Everybody must have heard because they came rushing over and crowded around me trying to catch a glimpse of land. They saw it. They all started cheering, wooping, and jumping. I turned and dropped onto the deck. I walked toward the back and up the stairs toward the giant steering wheel. We'll be there in about an hour and a half if I can get a nice current going with us and not _against _us. I came back down onto the other side of the ship where the best of the warriors were training. Annabeth was wailing in Clarisse's shield after she had disarmed her. Clarisse quickly ran out of the battle circle. She stood up and spit some blood onto the deck. She snatched up her spear from the ground and charged at Annabeth. She leaped through the air and stabbed at Annabeth's head. Annabeth quickly ducked and spun to her right, ending up behind Clarisse. She grabbed Clarisse's hair and pulled back, exposing her neck. She placed the celestial bronze shortsword against Clarisse's bare throat. She took the sword off and pushed Clarisse away. She turned and walked out of the circle. She took her helm off and poured water from a bottle on her head and gasped for air. She shook her hair out, getting me and an unexpecting satyr wet. The satyr bleated and trotted as fast as he could. I laughed and took Riptide out of my pocket. I uncapped it and it magically grew three feet and glowed with a ruddy gold light. I placed my helm on my head and walked into the circle. On the other side Thalia place her helm on her head and then picked up her spear. We circled each other and tried to figure out out where to strike first. She lunged forward and thrusted her spear at my head. I ducked to my right and she hit her hip off of my shoulder. My shoulder popped out of the socket. I fell back in pain. She grabbed my uninjured arm and lifted me off the ground. She turned me around and punched my shoulder plate. I felt the bone pop back in and I was fine. We started circling each other again. I swung Riptide at her head and she ducked so I followed through by swiping at her feet. I caught her greaves and she fell to the deck. She quickly rolled as Riptide sunk into the deck.

"Ughh. Great! Stuck in the ship!" I yanked it out and stabbed at Thalia's chest. She jumped back and leaned her head back toward the deck. She put her hands on the deck and caught herself. She was in a back bridge. She pushed off with her feet and flipped backwards. "I gotta try that sometime!" I said out loud. She started laughing and dropped her spear. She drew her sword. I lowered my stance and got ready to fight. I definitely knew that I could beat Thalia at a hand-to-hand combat with swords. I was just flat out better than her. She stepped forward but the step was two big. I side-stepped and kicked her leg out from under her. I caught her arm so she wouldn't crash into the deck. I put the sword point on her throat, then withdrew. I helped her up and shook her hand. We walked over to the side and got some water. Of course it instantly made me feel better. But Thalia took a little longer to recover from the battle, which had drained her energy so fast. Finally she was well hydrated and ready for a second round. As like many times done before, we circled each other inside of the circle. We both made a big step to our right then switched directions and jumped to the left. Our swords clashed in a shower of sparks. They created a big "X" between our bodies. I stepped to my left and grabbed her right wrist with my left hand and raised the swords up. I kicked her legs again and she fell back. This time I let her hit the deck. She hit it and groaned. She quickly jumped up. She was breathing heavy and was hunched forward from the weight of the armor. I was defintily wearing her down. But the problem is, I was getting tired not as tired. I started hammering on her shield with Riptide, like Annabeth and Clarisse. She started moving backward but never ran out like Clarisse. It probably runs in the family. Me and Thalia are both stubborn... just like our fathers. I kicked her shield and she tripped over her own feet. She fell back out of the circle and sat up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm too tired to go on," she panted.

"You know you can't do that in a war, right."

"Yeah, so?"

"So get up and keep going." She went over and got her spear again. Then we started back up.

We fought for a long while, both of us exhausted. We were almost there and we were trained as much as we could be. So I decided I would sleep. I went to my room and lied down. The second my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

I was awaken by being grasped on the shoulders and being shaken violently. I sat upright and Grover was standing right there.

"Thanks! You could have just woken me up quietly and politely, you know!"

"Yeah, but it's a lot more fun watching you get scared." I grabbed a pillow and smashed it into his face. I swung my feet off of the bed and yawned. I stretched my arms as I stood up.

"Where are we?" I asked as I started putting my armor on.

"We're about twenty minutes away."

"Alright. I expect an attack as soon as we get off the ship. So make sure _everybody_ is prepared to fight. Even the Aphrodite demi-gods will have to fight I fear."

"Wow! That's the smartest, and most sophisticated thing you've said this entire journey!"

"Why thank you, old chap!" I said as he straightened his back and shoulders.

"Okay. Now you just ruined it," Grover said with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, that was pushing it a little."

"Ya think?!"

"Sorry, lets go," I said as I strapped a greave to my shin. I stood up and slung my shield to my back, sheathed a shortsword in case Riptide didn't get to my pocket in time if I lost it, and picked up my spear.

"Wow! You look a little like King Leonidas," Grover said with a smile.

"That's funny that you mention that because there is three hundred of us demi-gods on this ship, and I'm going to try to hold off Luke's army of monster's as long as I can."

"Percy!" said Annabeth as she rushed into the room. "It's Chiron! Iris-Message! Important!" she said as she gasped for air. I rushed out of the room and sprinted up the stairs to a birdbath somebody put up for Iris-Messaging. I put my hands on the side and leaned forward trying to get my breath back.

"I said I wanted PERCY JACKSON! P-E-R-C-Y!!! Peeerrrrccccyyyy!" Chiron said, aggravated.

"Chiron! It's me!" I said as I took off my helm.

"Oh, sorry my dear boy. I didn't recognize you in your brilliant armor! Where did you manage to get that? Er- we have not the time for this tomfoolery!"

"Tomfoolery? Really?" I asked.

"Ahh, what was I saying before. Oh! I'm taking a group of centaurs and nymphs around to the back of Luke's army. All you need to do is blow the horn to give us the signal. Oh and wait a while so that we can catch them off gaurd."

"Wait! What horn!?" I half-shouted. The anxiety was really getting to me.

"If you go into your room and open the closet on the left, you will find a chest, open it and you'll find a golden horn, it's from your Uncle Zeus. Thalia has gotten a new horse from your father in the stables, and Annabeth got a new sword from her mother. There is another present from your father in the chest also. I suggest you go and retrieve them. You will be landing any moment now." I looked out over the rail and my guess is that we would be there in five minutes at the most.

"Bye!" I said as I turned and cut the connection by running my hand through the mist. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia leading a white stallion war horse out of the stables. And I saw Annabeth swinging a slightly curved sword through the air. Grover was practicing his pipes, he was definitely getting better. I sprinted back down the steps, into my room, opened the closet, and threw open the top of the chest. There was the golden horn. I picked it up and fastened it at my waist. I looked back down into the chest and there was a ordinary, blue, ballpoint pen. I picked it up and took off the cap. As I expected it grew in length until it was a fully made weapon. But it wasn't a sword like Riptide, it was a spear. The shaft was dark blue and the spear-point shimmered in a light-blue. I slid it down my hand and touched the pen cap to the tip. It quickly turned back into a ballpoint pen. I put it in the pouch at my waist with Riptide. I placed my old spear in the closet and shut the door. I quickly walked back up to the stables. I pulled Annabeth aside from everybody else. I needed to talk to her. This could very well be the last time I would ever see her. "Annabeth, I want you to know, that even if something happens to one of us, I will always love you, always and forever. With all my heart. I want you to know that." We both had tears streaming down our faces by this point as we realized we might never see each other again.

"I love you too, Percy" I leaned forward and kissed her more passionately than I ever had before. All of a sudden Grover pulled our heads apart. Annabeth reared back and slugged him right in the jaw. "You ruined our heartfelt moment you jerk!" She bawled.

"Annabeth?!" I shouted. Did she really just hit Grover? Oh well...

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he shouted back. "Percy c'mon, we need to get ready," He said, pulling on my arm. I couldn't take my eyes off of Annabeth's face. "_NOW!!!" _I kissed her one last time, for now, and hurried off with Grover. "Percy, are you alright?" Grover asked, very concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's go get ready."

I led _my_ white stallion war horse out and mounted it. I told the stallion where to go and it followed the instructions. As I pushed through the fully armed crowd and to the front of the ship, I could see the beach about twenty seconds away. I turned toward my three hundred human soldiers and four hundred nymphs and satyrs.

"Today! Is the day we have all been waiting for! We will thirst on the blood of our enemies and feast on their souls. Let us send their souls to Hades! And let them rot there for the milleniums to come! Let us pray to our parents and all of the gods for a great battle. This war shall be remembered for eternities after we are long gone." Everybody shouted and screamed and banged their weapons against their shields. I felt us run aground and turned my horse around. I caught one last look at Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover's faces just before we all plunged into a possible death. Luke's army was waiting about a football field lengths away, shields up and spears out. The latch on the rails came loose and we charged off of the boat as soon as the boards were open enough. And so with this, the great war began...

**A/N: OMG! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for this entirely HUGE wait! I know some people were bugging me to update! And so here it is! (Last update was 12/25/08) Hahahaha!!!**


End file.
